Wish You Were Here
by CandleDragons4Nero
Summary: Ft. Jeff Hardy & Beth Britt. Just my thoughts on what Jeff might feel while he is away on the road from home. Ft Song - I Wish You Were Here by Incubus


**I Wish You Were Here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff Hardy, Beth Britt or anything to do with the WWE; they belong to Vinny Mac and themselves. The song ****I Wish You Were Here**** is performed by Incubus, I don't own them either**.

_AN: I would normally stay away from Song Fictions because I believe music can be interpreted in many ways and can be very emotional, but this song stuck out at me and I decided to write._

Four thousand, seven hundred and eighty two kilometers...

One day and twenty three hours driving…

His mind kept running over the numbers again and again, those numbers were too high for his liking. He should be happy, back on tour with his friends, seeing the fans young and old alike roaring his name, clapping cheering just for him being him, but yet he only wanted one person at his side, and as far as he was concerned felt like she was on the moon, so far out of his reach.

He stood out on the balcony of his high class hotel located in Victoria, British Columbia. He shook his head and cleared his vision and looked down over the edge of the railing. The crowds had finally disappeared to go home to their families and friends, as soon as that thought entered his mind, his being began to ache tenfold. He walked back into the room, slipped on one of his hoodies, careful to tuck in his hair. He grabbed his wallet, his room card, one cigarette and his lighter and walked out the door.

He thought of taking the elevator but decided against it, it was too confining for the moment and plus he didn't want to run in to his brother or any of the others right at this moment. He found the stair well door and started the slow climb down, keeping his eyes down if any other random people passed. He finally emerged from the stair well off into the darkened side of the lobby and he quietly made his way over to the counter.

Before he could speak the woman behind the counter patted his hand and gave him a knowing look.

"Cheer up hun," she gave him a genuine smile, "she's missing you too." Before he could question her how she knew, the woman leaned closer to the counter and slipped him a piece of folded paper. "My guy is away too, I miss him every moment." She smiled.

"Where is he?" He questioned softly as he pocketed the piece of paper. Her warm smile faltered a bit before she spoke, "He's over in Afghanistan, with the Canadian Army. He's coming home in seven months, twelve days and four hours. Give or take." She smiled. She patted his hand again and motioned to the back door. "We have a private beach in the back of the hotel, great for stargazing. Don't worry no one will bother you, we have security all over the place for you guys."

Before he could thank her she was off to answer the telephone. He wandered over to the darkened corridor and opened the door slowly, he could smell the ocean wind and he started to walk down to the beach. He nodded to one of the security guys which stood off in the distance. As soon as he was well enough away from the bright lights of the hotel and he could hear the rhythm of the waves he sat down.

_I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds  
Strewn across a blue blanket  
I lean against the wind  
Pretend that I am weightless  
And in this moment I am happy...happy___

I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here

_  
_  
He dug out the cigarette from his pocket and slowly placed it between his lips, and then dug out his lighter. He lit it and slowly inhaled as he put his lighter back into his pocket, he felt his fingers brush against the forgotten paper and he brought it out. He looked over the ocean, listened to it. It made him ache more, he felt so alone without her. He crumpled the paper in his opposite hand and then laid back in the sand. Once his eyes finally looked up he saw the night sky, with thousands and thousands of stars to keep him company. He wondered if she was watching the sky tonight, just like they always did when they had that few moments of peace together.

'_Beth…'_

_I lay my head onto the sand  
The sky resembles a backlit canopy  
With holes punched in it  
I'm counting UFOs  
I signal them with my lighter  
And in this moment I am happy...happy___

I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
Wish you were here

Jeff finished his cigarette and snubbed it out in the moist sand, and then paused. The piece of paper. He held tight to it while he unfolded it carefully so it wouldn't be blown away with the wind. He was wound tight, missing Beth, being away from home, not seeing her smile, he missed every thing about her.

'_I wonder what she's doing right now?'_

He finally opened the paper and looked down and nearly sobbed.

**Watching the stars tonight and missing you. Love you see you when you get home.**

Jeff held tight to the paper and smiled. He dug out his wallet, slowly opened it and placed it inside among the other little notes from her that seemed to find him when ever he needed her the most. Jeff hopped up and started his walk back to the hotel and then paused one more time, looked up and smiled knowing that she was looking at the same stars.

_The world's a roller coaster  
And I am not strapped in  
Maybe I should hold with care  
But my hands are busy in the air saying:_

I wish you were here  
I wish you were

__

I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
Wish you were here

**AN- Driving distance and driving time are courtesy of Google Maps.**

**Reviews welcomed. Enjoy!**


End file.
